One Hell Of A Shinobi
by Girasol-Blood
Summary: Two cousins struggle in different lives, on different sides. Kori growing up in the Akatsuki, and Opal growing in Konoha, the two are forced to live a life of war against eachother. But will they eventually remember the bonds of blood? Rated T for cursing...:D
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my very first Fanfic. So take it easy on me _ 

It was a normal day at the academy. Opal was excited about today, for today was the day she finally became a leaf village ninja.

They had just given all the students who passed the test headbands and are now at the point of choosing teams.

Opal remained silently smiling in the classroom, just trying to hold in the excitement. But one thing bothered her, her friend's obsessions with Sasuke.

Every girl in the school was all over him, but Opal didn't see anything in that boy. Just a silence and deep depression that seemed to haunt him constantly.

Considering he was the last of his clan and all his clan was murdered, this was a normal reaction but there was something much darker, she sensed.

The only one of her friends who didn't care for Sasuke was Hinata, who was shy. She was rather close to Opal, and had already told her about her crush on Naruto.

Opal didn't care for boys or any such thing, what she wanted was to become the strongest ninja in the world, and the surpass even the legendary Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju.

With that aside, there was some commotion. Naruto jumped on Sasuke's desk and glared him in the eyes "Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura said, annoyed. "Hmm..?" A student turned around to see Naruto, but that push made something very...Weird happen.

Naruto and Sasuke's expression: ?

It was hilarious to see Sasuke and Naruto accidently kiss before anything began, Opal couldn't help but to laugh her butt off when Naruto was beated by all those girls.

"Ugghhhh... Whats so funny?" He hollered at her. She half silenced her laughter to help the poor boy up. The two didn't really have a proper introduction yet.

"Sorry, are you okay?" she said, looking at him, kindness gleaming in her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine..." He said, cleaning blood off his mouth.

"What's with her?" Ino whispered into another girl's ear. The two gossiped a few minutes, exchanging disapproving words about Opal, wondering why she wasn't interested in Sasuke like they were.

"Pfft..." Opal went back to her seat. Sighing at the glares those girls gave her. Sakura was inferior to her, ever since she started to like Sasuke, she always was angry at Opal, even if that boy never spoke to either of them.

When the time came up for teams to be picked, there was a problem though.

"Theres an uneven amount of classmates..." Iruka said, nervously. "Opal, you will be teamed up with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Seeing as you had very simular scores to Sasuke's."

At that very moment Sakura glared at Opal, but Opal was happy just to finally be a ninja.

"Don't get in my way, you little..." Sakura whispered in her ear, but then Opal whispered back "Relax, if this is about Sasuke... I dont really give a rats butt about it."

Then Opal went over to Naruto. "Hello there!" She chirped hyperly, somewhat not noticing Sasuke.

"Hi! Im Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be Hokage! Dattebayo!" He chirped back.

"Well I'm Opal! And I'm gonna be the strongest ninja in the world! Ahahaha! Even surpassing Hokage!" She yelled back at him, laughingly.

"Oh you just wait, I'm gonna be stronger than even you!" Then Naruto faced her, realizing who she was. "Eh?" At first he seemed confused as to why she didn't notice Sasuke at all, as if he didnt exist. _Well at least theres ONE girl that isn't completely obsessed with that guy... _He thought. She was smiling at him, and him smiling back.

Of course, this was until Sasuke was looking at Opal.

"Hello there." Sasuke said. Sasuke rarely greeted anybody, especially not a girl.

"Hi?" She said, baffled by his sudden greeting. This boy never spoke to her. Nor did he to any members of the class, unless they were interested in a fight. Opal at this moment realized this was the boy who was best in class, and that she was the second best.

_I'll beat even him... _She thought silently. But just by looking in her eyes, you could tell that was EXACTLY what she was thinking at the first glance of this boy.

_Hmph. This girl at least seems to have a brain. The rest are only interested in me. This one has at least one sensible goal...As long as she doesn't interfere with mine... To kill Itachi Uchiha._

He thought, glaring at the girl. She glared back at him. And decided, laughingly, to jump up on the desk and do the same Naruto did. Stare into his eyes, glaring. Sakura at this point was pissed. "HEY!" And this is where things get really weird. Sakura had accidently pushed her into Sasuke, creating the same result as Naruto had with him.

_BLERGH_

Opal though "AGH...WHAT THE..." She quickly pulled away from Sasuke and jumped off the desk, glaring at Sakura, and her glaring back. The two were not going to get along. **At all.**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" ** She yelled at her **"GET AWAY FROM SASUKE! HES MINE!" **Opal rolled her eyes. "Im not interested in Mr Emo over here." She said, bored look on her face

"Wait what?" Sakura seemed disturbed by her calling him emo, but by the fact she wasn't interested in Sasuke like most girls, this surprised her much more.

At that point, Sakura just raged off, insulted for Sasuke.

_Well. At least I don't have 2 girls obsessing over me in the same team._ Sasuke thought.

Opal turned back to Naruto, Naruto laughing at Sasuke for not having that one girl like him

"Well, at least somebody has sense in this academy! Ahahahaa!"

Naruto hollered in laughter, Opal giggled at him, amused by his laughter.

Even Sasuke was surprised at this girl's statement. All the other girls stared at her in hot firey rage. And once she noticed, she glared back at them and said, with a smirk, "Haters gonna hate" And chuckled.

**The end of this chapter. The next will be Kori's POV and how she joined the Akatsuki. This is a two sided story. Then after that we will return to Opal. Reviews plz 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

:D Okay people heres Chapter 2. 

Note that is is before Orochimaru left the Akatsuki, and in this chapter we also see how he does that. Deidara has not joined yet, but he will later in the chapter.

Sasori and Deidara are -'s partners after that... But Sasori isnt around very much, sorry Sasori fangirls. But Sasori makes me rather uneasy. Don't kill me.

And Hidan's cursing... LAWL.

Anyways. Start :3

Kori's POV.

It was a long day today, Kori was struggling for survival as usual. Living in the outskirts of villages and avoiding those who may harm you is very lonely and difficult. Kori didn't know who was her mother or father. Kori just knew that the only reason she was alive was because as a baby an old woman found her and raised her until she died. Kori was only 5, but that woman taught her enough to survive. She was alone, until one fateful day.

"Hello there!" Said a young teenage girl, with hair as black as coal and strange eyes.

One of her eyes was a ruby red, and the other an icy blue that sent chills down her spine. "H-h-hi."

Kori stuttered nervously, this stranger didn't seem to be much harm, but she was still cautious.

"How ya doin'?" The young girl said, not seeming to show any shyness. "G-g-good...?"

The other girl was confused by her shyness... And wondered where her parents were.

"Where are your parents?" She asked, looking around to see if anybody was with the girl. This girl was clearly alone.

No answer came from the girl's mouth and she was about to run, "Wait!" The other girl begged. "If you have no parents...I-i-i-ii-i dont know how to put this but... You can stay with me until you find them or-" The girl was soon interrupted.

"I don't know my parents."

The girl was frozen for a second in shock.

Then she said "You can stay with me... I just hope Pein won't mind."

"Whos Pein?" Kori asked curiously.

"You'll know when you meet him...If your coming with me." She said nervously.

"I'll go with you but... What's your name?" She asked, curious as always. "Lonestar. My name is Lonestar! But you can just call me Loney!" She chirped. "My name is Kori! Nice to meet you, Loney-chan!" Kori chirped back. "Nice to meet you too Kori! Well, if your coming, we better hurry! Pein expects me to be back soon... " Suddenly, before they knew it, there were two strange figures infront of them.

"...You do know the Akatsuki isn't a daycare." A man with red hair and brown eyes said, stopping both in their tracks.

"I already have enough with you, brat. Your already enough of a powerhouse, along with Tobi." he snarled, glaring at both. Kori cowered behind Loney in fear. "Look at that, do you think we need that in the Akatsuki?" he said, laughing at the little girl. "Thats not a shinobi, thats a maraca with skin on it." he chuckled, trying to scare the young girl.

"I couldn't agree more, Sasori..." A snake slithered in, two snakes.

Kori squealed in fear,"Stop you motherffff-effers!"

Kori was horrified at the man and the two snakes, one of the snakes morphed into a person and she was even more scared.

"It's up to Pein to make the descions not you, Sasori."

A new figure stepped in, he didn't look very human.

"Loney-chan why is he blue...?" Loney giggled,"Well I don't know, but he doesn't like to talk about it."

Kisame was clearly angry at both Sasori and Orochimaru. They had just scared the little girl to death.

After much bickering and arguing they made it back to the base.

Only to find it overrun by dogs.

"What the hell is this?" Loney yelled.

"Fuck, Kakuzu! What the hell? Why did you bring all these dogs here?" yelled a sliver-haired man. "I DONT KNOW! WE NEEDED GUARDS BUT- THEY DONT SEEM TO LIKE US EITHER! NOW I SEE WHY THEY WERE FOR FREE!" 'Kakuzu' yelled back at the man,

"YOU CHEAP MOTHERFUCKER!" the man was trying to beat Kakuzu up, "HIDAN GET OFF OF ME!" Kakuzu screamed out, as Hidan was trying to beat the living crap out of him.

"Is it always like this around here?" Kori asked, clinging to Loney.

Loney sighed. "Yes it is."

Meanwhile Orochimaru and Itachi were missing, but we'll get to why later.

"Wheres Itachi...?" Loney wondered, staying out of the base where the dogs were rioting. A man with orange hair walked out of the back door, walking to the two. "Sasori told me about the girl, and how you wanted to keep her." The man had orange hair and many piercings, and his eyes looked funny.

"You eyes look like bulls eye targets!" Kori said, giggling at his eyes.

Pein had no reaction except a facepalm.

"What use is this girl anyways?" He said, half angry, half irritated, half bored.

"...Maybe we can train her...?"

Loney suggested, putting on puppy eyes. But it was then that she noticed, out of nowhere wolf ears appeared, and a bushy tail.

"Your part wolf?" Kori exclaimed.

"Yeah I am!" Loney said, unsheathing her large claws, "But even though I'm part wolf I can sheath my claws like a cat! Its kinda weird, but I still act wolfy-like!"

Loney seemed happy Kori finally noticed.

"Cool!" Kori said, giggling.

"Train her? You know how long that would take?"

Pein said, irritated by Loney's persistancy.

"But look! I can do this!"

A ball of ice formed in Kori's hands, and then it grew into a spear.

Then she threw it through the window into Kakuzu's face.

"OWWWWW!"

Kakuzu yelped, pulling the ice spear out of his face.

"MY FACE IT'S NUMB!"

Kakuzu jumped off the table and into the sea of rioting dogs.

There were snarls and growls heard until suddenly, Loney broke the silence with a howl.

The dogs ran towards her, tails wagging, and happy.

She barked a few words to the dogs, and as if on command they left cheerfully as if nothing happen.

"Well damn it... You could've done that what like 10 minutes ago..."

Said Kakuzu, who was stitching the large gash on his face.

"Wow, are you an african american japanese stitch monster man?" Kori asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"..."

Kakuzu remained silent, clearly insulted.

Hidan was laughing his butt off at the girl's comment.

"Yeah Kakuzu, what are ya? Are you the Cookie Monster's cousin from Sesame Street?"

He said, laughing.

"SHUT UP HIDAN!" He yelled, enraged.

"Make me!"

The two wrestled and brawled around the base, breaking furniture and stuff like that.

"HIDAN YOU IDIOT, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT CHAIR COSTS?"

Kakuzu and Hidan then got into a huge fight about the chair, Hidan insisting it was worthless, and Kakuzu yelling at him about money.

Kori was laughing, Pein was facepalming, and Loney decided to take matters into her own hands.

"OWWWW MY MANHOOD!" Yelled Kakuzu, falling over to the side, screaming in agony as a wolf was tearing at his...Ahem...Well... BALLS AHAHAHA XD

"Go Wolfy-chan!" Kori clapped as Loney was controlling the wolf to tear at Kakuzu. "OKAY OKAY OKAY ILL STOPPP SHGHGHEDECFERCFRHCWERIL"

Loney barked and the wolf stopped, and then walked off and out the door.

Hidan was thanking Loney and laughing.

At that moment Itachi walked in.

(NOTE: This is not exactly how Orochimaru leaves blah blah blah but well I forgot how that part went so :/)

Itachi was angry, and then explained about how Orochimaru tried to take him over and then left the Akatsuki. Sasori was angry, feeling betrayed. Loney didn't care and was happy the scary snake man was away. Kori was happy too. And so was Itachi and Kisame.

Pein agreed to letting Kori in the Akatsuki, seeing as she had potiential. She was partnered with nobody in particular, and Pein decided to just send her on any mission the others were on to make the members on that mission when traveling, seem normal.

"So whenever I get sent on a mission with Hidan and Kakuzu...I tell people their both my daddys?" Kori questioned Loney. "Yep and tell them their a married yaoi couple." Loney said laughingly. "Okay Loney-chan!" Kori ran off to practice her ice spear jutsu.

I'm not sure if you people will like how this will turn out. I warn you Kori's part of the story isn't exactly going to be happy like this for long.

This chapter didnt have much except how Kori joined the Akatsuki. Now we begin.

Okay, so we will go on through the major plotpoints in Naruto, the Orochimaru thing and all that crud. 

Then we'll skip to shippuden, that'll be more interesting 8D 

Reviewz Plz 8D

And stuff. 

REVIEWS PLZ. :D


End file.
